mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PhilXZ/Store X
Notices March 9, 2009: Store X has official opened March 25, 2009: Trade with Uiuiuy35 has been completed. 1 Rough Ruby sent. Pending Requests Uiuiuy35: Rough Ruby for 25 clicks (Sent; awaiting Return Fund) Request Here I'll give you 25 clicks for a Rough Ruby. Sure what's your MLN name? :You could click the uiuiuy at the end of his signature, or you could go on his profile and find out. Just a hint ;) :XD Didn't see that! Alright, all you need to do is accept the request and the ruby is on it's way! If you could, give the clicks to my soundtrack module or my super-easy-to-beat Arcade modules! --PhilXZ 22:33, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, 25 Clicks! 22:57, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::Alright the item has been sent! :) [[User:PhilXZ|'PhilXZ']][[User talk:PhilXZ|'Talk']][[User:PhilXZ/Store X|'Store X']] 00:16, 26 March 2009 (UTC) How much are ya wantin' for de ruff Dimand? Comments u do know that about half the items youre selling are non tradable, right? just a heads up. ;) 16:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC)Mtmerrick All the items are tradeable! [[User:PhilXZ|'PhilXZ']][[User talk:PhilXZ|'Talk']][[User:PhilXZ/Store X|'Store X']] 00:16, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I'll by your Rough Diamond and Rough Ruby for 50 Clicks. 02:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) That sounds good, just send me a friend request! -- 17:47, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Cannon Scraps and Koi Sushi Hi, there. I'd like to buy 8 Koi Sushi and 20 Cannon Scraps. I can pay you either with clicks or other objects. Which would be better for you?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Actually... Koi Sushi and Cannon Scraps aren't mailable. Hmm. Then I'll buy all your plastic pellets.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Those aren't mailable either. There aren't actually any mailable items in the LU campaign, strange as that may seem. The only way users can help each other out on the LU campaign is by setting up a Friendly Felix's Concert Module, or clicking on each other's Plastic Pellet makers. So if you want a boost on that campaign, you have two options. Number one is to buy his clicks, and thus get Plastic Pellets that way. Number two is to play someone's FFCM. Sorry, but yeah. Kay. How 'bout all your available gems? How mch for those?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 10:37, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm not going to give out all my gems. Which ones do you want. One for 25 clicks! -- 17:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) TMC Would you like to join TMC(The Merchants Club)? A club to trade with other store owners? It is here 13:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Lost Probe 1 Lost Probe... I will give u 3 space fuel cells.. Ruby I'm declan47 on MLN. I would like your ruby. Is 18 clicks okay? I can do 20, but I really would prefer 18. : Sorry. 1 gem is 25 clicks. -- 17:49, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Mail Errm. Koi Sushi And Cannon Scrap Are Unmailable 01:27, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :he is right. so is plastic pellets free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Iconox's Favor can i get 1 1 Iconox's Favor please--08:17, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Store a hi i denholm1999 own Store a i could use some custemers so could you put up a notice just saying come to Store a. --Denholm1999 (talk) 13:33, September 22, 2009 (UTC)denholm1999